Happy Birthday
by Schwarzien.D'Seventh
Summary: Sena yang sedang sakit kepala memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tapi, dia mendapat sesuatu sebagai gantinya. Fic untuk B-day nya Sena! Tapi ini gajhe...


May-chan: Happy birthday, Sena! *ngasih selamat ke Sena*

Sena: Makasih *senyam-senyum gajhe*

May-chan: Sena!

Sena: Ap-- *ketaplok kue yang dilempar May-chan*

May-chan: Ahaha! Udah deh, kita mulai ceritanya! Maaf gajhe. Diketik dalam waktu super singkat!

**Disclaimer: Nggak punya ah. Kalo saya punya, ultah Hiruma bakal jadi tanggal 6 bulan Juli deh!

* * *

**Happy Birthday

Pagi itu, Sena bangun dengan kepala yang serasa berputar-putar. Tapi, dia tidak bisa tidak turun sekolah. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh reinkarnasi setan yang menjadi kaptennya itu?

"Ugh… kepalaku rasanya mau pecah…" kata Sena sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dia mencoba berdiri tapi masih sempoyongan.

"Huwa… rasanya mual… Tapi aku harus masuk sekolah," kata Sena dengan meneguhkan hati, berharap dirinya bisa menahan sakit kepalanya ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sena siap pergi ke sekolah. Dia berjalan dengan lambat, walaupun tahu dia bia terlambat. Yah, paling parah dia akan mendapat latihan keras dari Hiruma…

Lalu, 10 menit kemudian, ia sampai di sekolahnya. Bel sekolah baru saja berbunyi. _//Ah, aku telat latihan pagi…//_ kata Sena dalam hati.

Sena memutukan untuk tidak pergi ke lapangan Amefuto untuk menemui Hiruma dan minta maaf, melainkan langsung ke kelasnya saja. Sesampainya di kelas, dia langung dikerubungi teammate-nya. _(maaf Sena, kamu jadi mirip bangkai yang dikerubungi lalat…)_

"Ah, Haha-Kyoudai. Ohayou…" kata Sena lemah. Tiga sekawan itu mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa kau Sena?" tanya Kuroki. Sena hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Yaah, hanya sedikit sakit kepala…" katanya lagi.

"Kau harus istirahat, nanti kau bisa sakit parah." Kali ini Togano yang berbicara, walaupun tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari komik Shonen Sunday yang dibacanya.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan istirahat sepulang sekolah nanti." Setelah berkata begitu, sensei mereka masuk dan mendiamkan kelas.

+-+Time\/Skip+-+

"Oi, chibi! Ngapain kau disitu!? Cepat lari 50 putaran!" teriak Hiruma. Sena mengangkat wajahnya. Mukanya terlihat merah.

"Ah, Hiruma-san. Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa latihan hari ini… bisakah aku menggantinya nanti?" tanyanya.

Hiruma mengernyitkan dahi. Dia menjulurkan tangannya dan menempelkannya ke dahi Sena.

"Hmm… 39 derajat ya? Baiklah, tapi ingat kuso chibi, besok kau latihan dobel! Ya-Ha!" Hiruma kemudian meninggalkan Sena di ruang klub itu sendiri.

Sena tersenyum kecil. Biar terkesan cuek, Hiruma memang peduli. Sena lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke lipatan antara kedua tangannya. Tanpa sadar, dia tertidur.

Ketika Sena bangun, hari sudah gelap. Tidak ada yang membangunkannya. Dia melihat ke sana ke mari, tidak ada siapa pun di ruang klub itu. Dia mengangkat badannya lalu menyadari sesuatu, dia memakai selimut.

"Siapa yang memakaikanku selimut?" tanya Sena pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap sesuatu di pojokan meja, sebuah kotak terbungkus pita berwarna merah.

"Heh?" Sena berusaha meraih kotak tersebut, ada tulisan di atasnya, _Untuk Kobayakawa Sena._ "Buatku?"

Sena lalu membuka kotak itu. Di dalamnya ada sebuah kotak musik berwarna hitam dengan ornamen hiasan berwarna emas dan merah dan sebuah pesan bertuliskan, _Selamat ulang tahun, My Beloved_. (hueks... terlalu lebay ih...) Sena membuka kotak musik itu dan memutar kunci di belakangnya.

Ting-ting-ting-cring-tring-tring _(musiknya Lacie, Pandora Hearts, Yuki Kajiura. Coba denger deh, keren! XD)_

Musik yang indah memenuhi ruang klub itu. Sena terhanyut dalam lagu yang indah itu. Setelah lagunya berakhir, dia melihat kalender untuk memastikan sesuatu. Setelah memastikannya dia tersenyum.

"Ternyata dia ingat juga. Dasar tidak jujur. Aku kira dia lupa. Dasar… ada gunanya juga aku masuk sekolah," kata Sena sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak menyadari, ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di ruang klub itu sambil tersenyum layaknya setan.

Lalu, sang author mengarahkan pandangannya ke kalender miliknya sendiri, 21 Desember, hari ulang tahun sang RB.

* * *

May-chan: Yak! Cerita gajhe selesai!!!

Sena: Yang ngasih kado siapa?

May-chan: Siapa lagi kalo bukan--hmph!!

Someone: Jangan dibocorin dong. Gak seru jadinya.

May-chan: Oh, iya. Yah, yang membaca, silahkan tebak sendiri lah. Saya juga gak ngerti sama cerita ini... -.-'


End file.
